His Butler, Father
by Emerald princess3
Summary: It began with a birthday wish from a boy who lost his parents. Ciel Phantomhive's life has become a tangled web of tragedy. What will Sebastian do to help the young Earl, Sebastian and Ciel Father Son fic. No flames please. This was done as kind of a request.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive looked out over the newly fallen snow that blanketed the grounds of his manor, he despised winter and anything associated with the season. What was once a joyous, happy time spent outside with his mother and father, building snowmen and playing games as the glittering flakes fell to the Earth around them, had become a season of sorrow and fear, bringing to mind the nightmares of his past. Though by this point he had managed to master the art of hiding his feeling or masking them as anger, one person saw through the facade.

Sebastian Michaelis watched his Master from the doorway where he held a tray filled with a glass of hot chocolate and several cookies. The butler sighed heavily as he looked an. As a demon, it was difficult to understand human feeling, but the butler part of him felt differently. He had known the boy just over two years now of his many masters, Ciel was the youngest, admittedly, at the start of their contract, the child puzzled Sebastian, his rapidly changing moods, outbursts of anger, often ending in Sebastian being cursed at, slapped, or having objects thrown at him was like nothing the demon had encountered in a child of ten. He often found himself regretting the contract, but as he soon learned, there was more to the young boy.

"Young Master, is something wrong?" Sebastian set the tray down on the desk.

"Nothing more than usual I suppose."

"I've brought you a bedtime snack my lord, something to make you feel more at ease." The demon handed the cup to his master and watched him sip slowly from it.

"I doubt much will help."

"Pardon my inquiry, what troubles you?"

"Do you know what next week is?"

"Indeed, your birthday. You should be elated."

"I care nothing for my birthday, nor any other damned day this season brings."

"That is quite understandable, given your past." Sebastian spoke quietly his tone, Ciel noticed had changed, it was almost sympathetic. The Earl dismissed the thought. Demons knew nothing of emotion after all.

Sebastian could never understand his pain. He didn't know pain of any sort it seemed and if the boy were to be honest, there were times he envied his butler. To not know what it was to love , to be lost and alone.

"Sebastian." He said biting into one of the cookies.

"Yes my Lord?"

"What's it like, being a demon?" The butler was surprised by the question.

"That depends on which one you ask. Some may enjoy eternal life, while others find existence to be boring, far too long and yet there are demons who remain indifferent.

_you and I are not so different at all are we young master, both of us struggle through this plain of being, you, a mere boy who in one night lost everything, I a lowly demon searching for what I believed a wonderful feast, but soon after, I found so much_ more. Sebastian frowned.

"Every year, on my birthday, my parents would light the candles on my cake and tell me to make a wish before blowing them out. You know by now It's human tradition to proceed that way. I would close my eyes and wish that.I would get everything I could possibly want, New toys, things like that. You don't really think that it isn't possible for it to come true, not until you're older that you realize It's useless. Why would you when you're small, you believe in what your parents tell you.

Now if I could have a wish, I would want to have them back. You could never understand the feeling of security that you get when your father and mother hold you close, tell you it's alright. You think that there's nothing in the world that could hurt you, because they're right there to love you and care for you. Suddenly, they're gone and everything is different, there's no one to say those things to you, no one to hold you, to love you."

_One so young should not be condemned to feel so much pain. I never knew human feelings, as demons we know mostly hunger. Roaming across the sands of time with no sense of love or caring. You have taught me sorrow, my blackened heart breaks a little more each time you are this way. You are not alone young one. Given the opportunity I would give them back to you, end this pain, all I can do for you is abide by our contract and offer you some gentle guidance on occasion. I have never much cared for my masters, they were merely food, but you Ciel Phantonhive, are a different case entirely._

"Sebastian, I'd like to go to bed now, I've had enough for today. Perhaps sleep will help." Ciel stood from his chair with a sigh.

"Come Sebastian, the sooner I get ready, the sooner I can sleep and forget the world for just a little while."

"Yes my Lord." The demon said solemnly as he followed the young Earl from the room.

A/N: this was sort of a request, I hope this is alright so far. I don't own black butler. I hope you enjoy the story. Please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

The week drifted on uneventfully, with Ciel refusing to leave his bed and face the world.

"Young Master, I must suggest to you that you come downstairs, if only for a small amount of time, it is not healthy to remain in a darkened room for days on end. I think you will find-"

"No. Do you hate me that much Sebastian, to torture me in this way, you are supposed to protect, and keep me safe until the end of our contract, yet you wish to see me in pain." The demon sighed and knelt beside the bed.

"I am protecting you my Lord, from yourself. I assure you, I do not wish to see you in pain, or tortured. You see, that would hurt me as well."

"That's never happened before, I've been hurt and you were just fine."

"Are you certain of that?"

"Yes." The Earl answered shortly.

"Forgive me My lord, but if you believe that, you are very wrong."

"And you lie. What do you know about it?"

"I cannot lie to you. Until I met you, I knew nothing of pain. I see so much of it in you. Is there anything I can do young master?"

"Can you go back in time and save them, keep us together and safe?"

"No, I cannot. I certainly would if it were possible. I implore you, please do not continue this."

"Why must I?"

"Lady Elizabeth is waiting. She would like to see you for your birthday."

"I don't understand why she feels the need to continue making a huge deal out of it."

"Because she loves you my lord, you are very important to her."

"If she loves me so much, knowing what happened, I would think she'd be understanding."

"It is a celebration of your entry into the world, not-"

"Just stop talking.I'll go to the damn party."

"Everyone will be most grateful, I'm certain of it."

"Whatever, I'm not here for their enjoyment." Ciel grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed and allowed his butler to dress him.

"Perhaps you will feel better young master, being in good company often lifts the mood of humans, does it not?"

"Unless that human's name happens to be Ciel Phantomhive, and he has no parents, was kidnapped, put through hell only to meet a demon and is seeking revenge for his parents, because after all Sebastian, I seem to have a knack for finding good company don't I?"

"You must mot be so hard on yourself."

"I'd prefer to have no one. The less you have, the less you lose." The demon cast his gaze to the floor.

"There must be so much more young master, you are young, there is still time to-"

"Silence is a virtue Sebastian." Ciel said coldly.

"Yes, however, at the moment it is not one that I possess. I must insist that you hear me out."

"Are you disobeying me?"

"Punish me as you will my Lord, if my words sink in, and you walk away understanding the purpose of the conversation, it will be worth it." Ciel stared in surprise at his butler.

"Now then, since I have your undivided attention, you are very young to be without your parents, you have been through more than any young person ever should. That changed you, as it would have anyone. You still have people around you that love you. Lady Elizabeth was heartbroken I'm sure on that night, but you suffered the most, your wish for revenge kept you going. Has it blinded you to what is now in front of you?"

"I don't know why you suddenly changed Sebastian but it isn't at all like the demon I made a deal with. Does this mean you will not be able to fulfill your end?" Sebastian sighed.

"No."

"I want to get this over with as quickly as possible. I want to be alone. After all, in the end, rhat's how we all end up."

"You are not alone young Master, I am with you, you have four human servants who love you they are-"

"You're pushing me Sebastian, and I don't like it." Ciel warned clenching his fists.

"My apologies, I simply wished to point out that whether you know it or not, just because it is not of blood, does not mean you have no family."

"You taunt me. You damn demon!" Ciel could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"No one could ever want me." He gasped suddenly realizing his mistake and turned away from his butler.

"You are wrong. You are wanted, and very much loved by many."

"Prove it, show me one person that isn't just doing their job, someone that wants to be with me, as a family." Sebastian smiled faintly.

"I will show you at the very least, five. I shall begin immediately if you wish." Ciel nodded. The butler knelt once more behind the earl.

"Please turn around my lord."

"Why should I-"

"Please?" Sebastian's velvety voice pleaded. Ciel wiped away a tear from his cheek before giving in.

"Alright I've turned around.

"I have now shown you the first of five that want you, that love you and it has nothing to do with my duties as butler."

"No, you love that you get my soul after It's over."

"Your soul is yours to keep. I've allowed the contract to go on, but after some time, I made the decision that I would never harm you, with or without contract. I would want you. I feel a strong connection to you. It is by no means romantic, but more of a desire to protect you, to be there for you. I cannot give your parents back, but I wish to build a family for you. Consider it a birthday gift. I know very little of family, you will have to help me at times."

"What are you saying?" Ciel had never heard this tone before. It reminded him of his father.

"I could never replace them, nor would I want to. I would take you as my own, teach you what I could, offer you everything I possibly can. I would like you to have a second family."

Ciel stared at the butler, he didn't know what to say.

"How could you feel that way you're a demon,you don't-"

"I am not entirely sure, normally I would enjoy the pain of others, it is in my nature to do so. However, when you feel sadness, I feel sad for you."

"You realize that a family isn't just a one day of your life thing, It's supposed to be forever. Not just until you get tired of me.'

"I could not do such a thing. Yes I am aware of that."

"And you still want me?"

"I still do. If you. The servants and myself, approach the situation together and really become familiar with what everyone needs from one another, I believe that it is possible that you could lean us as a second family. I will of course do my best to learn all I can in an effort to make it work."

"You think you could love me?" Ciel walked back to him.

"I do." Ciel's tears seemed endless.

"Young Master, I have a very strong feeling of wanting to wipe away your tears and comfort you, may I attempt to do so?" Ciel nodded and Sebastian raised his gloved hands to the boy's face gently holding before brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

"Is that alright my lord?"

"Yes. My father and mother used to do that when I would cry." Ciel admitted not looking into the demon's eyes.

"May I act on my instincts for a moment?"

"Yes.I am very interested in what they lead you to do.". Sebastian removed his hands from Ciel's face softly taking hold of his arms and pulling him close before wrapping his arms around the boy.

Ciel buried his face in the demon's shoulder.

"It is alright my lord, do not cry. I am here for you."

"I-is that what your instinct is really having you do?" Ciel choked out.

"It is indeed. I cannot lie. I love you this much, to hell and back young Master. For always."

A/N: Hi everyone, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following and or favoring. I'm not sure I'll have any more on this, o kind of like hos this chapter turned out though a happy ending. I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's so nice Mr. Sebastian, The young Master deserves to be happy, of course we'll be part of it." Finny grinned as Sebastian explained his plan.

"Yes, he is at a difficult age and he would benefit far more from a family than a houseful of servants. During the time when guests are present, we shall carry on in our usual manor, however, when it is just us, that is when we may allow ourselves to become more. It will not be easy, we shall learn together. I ask for your patience and assistance."

"We'll help any way we can, yes we will. This will be so wonderful." Mey-Rin said with a grin.

"Maybe this year the young master will have a better time on Christmas, spending it with us this way."

"That is my hope, please keep in mind that the changes will not have the desired effect immediately. But will be worth the wait."

"Sebastian" the demon turned to find Ciel behind him.

"Yes my lord?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"I am informing everyone of the situation. They are all willing to go along with our plan." Sebastian answered.

"You were serious about it then?"

"I was indeed. Would you be interested in being part of our conversation?" Ciel hesitated before giving his reply.

"Yes." He said making his way closer ro the group.

"I have just explained to them that we will all need to learn from one another, the changes that I am going to attempt to bring to the manor will not be immediate, however they will be best." Ciel lowered himself into a chair.

"Sebastian, do you- would I be betraying them, by having this second family?" The boy couldn't look at his butler, who now knelt in front of him.

"No. You are not replacing them, you will continue to acknowledge that they existed. They would want very much for you to feel loved and cared for. You were very precious to them, I am certain, given all you have shared with me about them, that they would not mind you having a second chance at having family, for we love you as well." Ciel nodded. Sebastian stroked the boy's hair affectionately.

"I have to agree, all your parents ever wanted for you since the wonderful day you decided to make them the happiest people to ever live, their own words, was for you to have love and someone to care for you. There is no reason to feel guilt. It's only natural for a boy to want such things." Tanaka told him. Ciel nodded, if Tanaka was saying it, as someone who had been close to his parents, it must be true.

"Now then, tell me young master, what is it that you would expect to receive from your family?" The boy thought for a moment.

"Most importantly love, security, not just the way I'm protected now, It's very hard to explain."

"Anything else that you can think of young master, if not and it comes to you another time, we will hold another meeting." Sebastian said softly.

"I don't know right now."

"It is alright, we shall start from there."

"How would you want us to show our love young master?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Once in a while, only once in a while unless I say otherwise, a hug would be nice. Other than that, I always liked having family time. It might be good to spend time together, mother used to read to me."

"Those are simple requests that can easily be done. You would like a true family, I would very much like to give that to you, do any of you wish to add to this?" Sebastian asked. Finny took a step forward.

"I would. I never really had a family, but if I had, I would want us to just be happy and love each other, that's enough for me." Mey-Rin and Bard nodded in agreement.

"Actually, I can't remember having a hug." Finny stared down at his feet.

"Not even one, ever?" Ciel asked..

"Not that I recall." Ciel stood up from his chair.

"Come here Finny." He called. The gardener walked over to him.

Ciel wrapped his arms around him.

"Be very gentle." He instructed as he felt Finny place his own arms around him. Finny smiled.

"Thank you young master, this means so much to me." If Ciel were to say that despite the fact they were servants, he didn't feel some level of affection for them, he would be lying.

"I'm not... hurting you am I?"

"No. You're doing fine." Finny smiled as the two released each other.

"It seems that we are off to an excellent start. Well done finny. Young master, that was a very kind gesture. I think that in order to put things on the right track, all of us should think of some activities to take part in."

"Reading and games" Ciel said.

"How about picnics, those are nice, yes."

"Or we could-"

"If there is a flamethrower involved, no" bard fell silent, a look of slight disappointment on his face.

"Perhaps a nice family dinner will do to begin with." Sebastian offered.

"That would be wonderful Mr. Sebastian."

"I have read somewhere that when everyone participates in meal preparation, it brings them closer together, would anyone like to assist?" Almost immediately the servants volunteered, Ciel on the other hand seemed to be reverting back into one of his moods.

"What is it young master, is everything alright?"

"No. I don't cook."He stated in irritation

"There is a first time for everything, come, I shall assist you. It is meant to create a sense of family."

"I won't like it."

"Perhaps you are right, you will never know until you try."

"But I-" Ciel sighed.

"I'll over see the effort." He said following the servants out of the room. Sebastian smiled, he had a few ideas of his own for his new son.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian watched in amazement as Ciel and Finny placed the old top hat on their snowman. Ciel seemed to have mixed feelings about the activity. The demon shook his head. The snowman, though nicely decorated with one of Ciel's scarves, and the traditional carrot nose, the twigs which served as its arms were largely uneven and as the demon noted. The head was also very large. Sebastian chuckled at the sight.

"It looks really bad doesn't it young master?" Finny sighed.

"Not bad for the first one. Sebastian, you've no right to laugh." Ciel scolded.

"My apologies to you both, I have never witnessed such a snowman in all my years."

"No one asked for your opinion." Ciel shot back, snowmen it seemed were a sensitive subject for the boy.

"Come now, surely you do not-" the demon was cut off when a snowball made contact with his face.

"Alright, I deserved that, I shall admit it." He said wiping the remaining snow from his uniform. It was Finny's turn to laugh. Sebastian shot the gardener a stern look, ending the giggling.

"I would advise against a second assault, you see, that would have... consequences." He warned.

"You don't scare me." Ciel declared.

"I could change that if you like." Another snowball hit him. The demon nodded.

"Very well, if that is what you want. I warn you, I am quite capable of-" a third flew at him, this time however it missed.

"You will have to do better than that young Master. I can play this game as well." Sebastian bent down and collected some snow, packing it carefully.

"You wouldn't dare." Ciel challenged.

"Are you certain?"

"You can't throw things at the young Master, he-he's good to us." Finny said, a tone of surprise was present in his voice.

"He was warned. The rules have changed. We are alone, with no guests, that means that at the present moment, I am not the butler." A grin formed on the demon's face. With no more warning, Sebastian threw it, Ciel was prepared and was able to dodge it.

"You utter loon. How dare you throw anything at me." The young Earl would not simply allow this behavior.

A second snowball came at him hitting his arm. Ciel looked at his butler in shock.

"Are you going to allow me to get away with this?"

"You're going to regret that." Ciel said, he was already in the process of making another one. Finny on the other hand had no idea how to react. He stood there watching the two. Moments later, Finny felt the cold impact on his chest. He looked over at Ciel.

"Don't let him get away with that. You have my permission to throw them back."

"Won't he get angry?" A second ball collided with his body.

"How very disappointing, I would expect more of an effort from you both, it is almost as if you are just going to allow yourselves to be beaten." Sebastian taunted. "Surrender now, I shall be merciful."

Ciel and Finny glanced at each other, Sebastian seemed to be waiting for their decision.

"What should we do young Master?"

"Well, we have two choices, one, we form a team and show Sebastian that he can't get away with this, or two, we concede defeat but I'm not one to back down." Finny nodded.

"I'm with you young master, til the end."

"Good, I could use your help." The gardener smiled.

"Are you ready to surrender?"

"Never." They said in unison as the battle continued.

"Mr. Sebastian, how could you do such a-" Mey-Rin began, Bard and Tanaka ducked as a barrage of snowballs flew in every direction.

"Looks like an all out snowball fight, haven't had one since I was a kid." Bard said.

"Do you think the young master needs us?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Looks like it." Bard said.

"Were you not hired to help protect the young master, it seems to me that you are not performing your duties in an acceptable fashion." Sebastian called. The cook and maid were stunned.

"Are you just going to stand there and let Sebastian hit me with things?" Mey-Rin smiled.

"Of course not young master, we're coming to help, yes we are. Come on Bard."

"Right behind you." The servants rushed to Ciel's side. Tanaka however shook his head.

"You have recreated the family that has been lost to the young Master, and in such a short time, well done Sebastian. It does my heart good to see you all happy. I must remember to thank you later." Tanaka thought out loud.

Later that evening Sebastian turned down Ciel's bed and helped him into it.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Am I a bad son?"

"Of course not. Why would you feel that way?" The demon knelt beside the bed, pulling the covers across the boy.

"I used to do those things with my parents, snowmen, and snowball fights, I enjoyed what happened today. Even if it did start out as an attempt to get back at you for laughing at our snowman. Have I betrayed them?"

"No. You had fun, in all honesty, I did as well, to see you smile was a gift, not only to me, to the servants and to your parents. You allowed yourself to be a child. If they could be with you now, is that not what they would want?"

"I suppose. Now that it's over, I feel like I shouldn't have enjoyed it because that was something we did together."

"You did nothing wrong. I promise. If they were half the parents you claim them to be, they would have loved to see you happy. Nothing more would have mattered." Sebastian said quietly. He stroked the boy's hair.

"You even learned something today."

"Did I?"

"Indeed you did, you learned to be open to others when you helped Finny build the snowman. You shared a little of yourself with the staff today in engaging in the things you said were family activities, you helped them experience as well. Your mother and father would be very proud."

"How would you know?"

"Because as a second father to you, I am very proud of you. You must rest now, you have a full schedule ahead of you. "

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for today."

"It was my pleasure."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?" Ciel sat up, wrapping his arms around the butler's neck.

"You're a- a good father." Sebastian returned the hug.

"Thank you. I am pleased to hear it." He carefully leaned Ciel back onto the pillow.

"Sleep now. It would not be wise to fall asleep during your lessons, you are difficult to wake in the morning as it is." Ciel yawned and drifted into a peaceful sleep almost instantly. Sebastian stood up and took hold of the candle, once in the doorway he turned back.

"Good night Ciel, may you have the most pleasant of dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

"How many times must I explain this to you Ciel, you may not have chocolate for supper." Sebastian said sternly.

"Furthermore, if all you consume is chocolate you will become quite ill, and as either your father or butler, I cannot allow that to happen."

"Don't you love me anymore?" Ciel asked staring down at the floor.

"Of course I do, that is exactly the point. When you love someone, you do not wish illness or pain upon them, that is my understanding. Though I admit I know very little on the subject and there is room for error."

"I want it." Ciel demanded.

"I want you to behave yourself but that does not seem to be happening."

"How dare you talk to me that way!" Ciel said outraged.

"Please so not force me to do something we will both regret." Sebastian threatened. The young Earl glared at him.

"Now then, you have one more lesson today after which I thought it would be a good idea for the family to gather out in the garden for dinner."

"I want something now."

"You should have eaten lunch when it was given to you."

"I wasn't hungry then." Sebastian sighed.

"Of course not, you waited until I was cleaning the library and ran down to the kitchen to finish off the chocolate bar I specifically told you not to eat. I was saving it for a new recipe."

"I wanted something sweet." Ciel crossed his arms.

"We cannot always get what we want. Whether we are a human or demon" Ciel scoffed.

"I know exactly what you want, the contract's still in place, -"

"We have talked about the contract, you will no longer use that argument against me. I promised you that your soul will forever be yours. All I ask in return for my occasional services as butler, is to give you the opportunity to have a family. This has certainly not been easy for me. I imagine it is equally difficult for you. We must be understanding with each other."

"You don't want to understand me."

"Is that so, perhaps that is what you choose to believe when you realize that you are not going to get your way."

"I hate you."

"Yes, I know. You hate me when things do not go your way, and are slightly affectionate when it suits you. Such is the way of a child your age, but know this, no matter how much you claim to hate me, I will still love you as my son."

"Damn demon."

"Still loving you.' Sebastian said as Ciel growled in response.

"Why must you be so annoying?"

"Why must you be so disobedient?"

"Stop it!" Ciel shouted rising from his chair.

"Stop what exactly?"

"Being such a-a- just go away!"

"Careful Ciel, you must not become too irritated, it can be hazardous to your health." Sebastian said calmly.

Ciel walked toward the door."

"Where are you going?"

"My room, I don't have to listen to this."

"Very well, I shall come and collect you when your tutor arrives." Ciel refused to answer, he was so angry he found it hard to think.

"Damn Sebastian, he's so frustrating, I almost wish he would ate my soul, maybe then I wouldn't have to have these ridiculous arguments." He grumbled to himself as he arrived at his bedroom door. Ciel made it a point to slam the door as hard as he could before climbing into his bed. Soon after, he began to yawn and was asleep in no time.

The room was dark, he wasn't sure how long he had slept.

"So much for 'collecting me'. He muttered as he climbed out of bed and walked into the hallway where he was greeted by even more darkness, an eerie silence surrounded him as he walked the hallways, feeling his way along the wall

"Sebastian!" He shouted but received no answer.

"Bloody demon, Sebastian, come here now!" Still no reply came.

"Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny?" His heart was beginning to race.

"T-Tanaka?" He called out. Finally he saw a flickering light from the sitting room, though he found it strange that he didn't remember going back downstairs.

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" He whispered. A soft crackling sound came from inside the room.

"What are they-" his eyes widened at the sight. Flames tore through the room, consuming everything in their path. Just visible on the floor. Were Mey-Rin's glasses, Finny's hat, and Sebastian's uniform, all untouched by the fire. Ciel without giving it any thought reached in as if to grab the items, the flames flaired up causing him to scream. Beside his hand, a note from Bard and Tanaka. Ciel picked it up. Before he could read the words, it too ignited.

"N-No. I-I can't do this again, Sebastian! Mey-Rin, I want them all back. I want my family, please." He sobbed as he slid down against the wall. He was all alone. He had no one, everyone he had come to care for now gone in an instant.

"Ciel, wake up, open your eyes" Sebastian's voice came from the shadows.

"I can't, It's all- all gone." He cried.

"Ciel open your eyes and look at me, right this moment." The voice commanded.

"I-I-" something cool touched his forehead causing him to open his eyes and sit up with a start. He found himself in Sebastian's arms. To his surprise, he truly was sobbing.

"What the devil happened in here, I could hear you crying all the way down the hall." Sebastian's voice was filled with concern.

"Everyone was gone, there was fire and you, Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, Tanaka, everyone was- the fire and-" the demon picked Ciel up from the bed before sitting down in the middle of it and beginning to rock with the boy.

"Ciel, listen to me very carefully,there was no fire, everyone is safe. I promise you. It will be alright. I am here, I would never allow such a thing to happen. You do know that fire cannot harm me don't you?" The boy made no reply, he lay helpless and frightened in Sebastian's arms, his entire body shaking.

"Hush now, all is well." Sebastian felt a twinge of sadness in his heart as he continued to rock Ciel.

"My poor boy, it must have been absolutely frightful."

"It was." He said at last.

"Perhaps I can help you feel better. I have a surprise for you." Ciel sniffled and looked up into the demon's eyes.

Sebastian smiled reaching over to the nightstand. A piece of chocolate cake sat on the small plate.

"Go on Ciel, it is alright." The young Earl took the treat from him and ate it slowly, still leaning on Sebastian.

"I thought you didn't want me to have anymore right now." He said after he had finished.

"It is my way of apologizing for my actions earlier. I should not have been so harsh. The fact remains, you and I are family now, there will be times when I will need to correct you. It does not mean that I do not love you, it is because I love you that these things must happen."

"I know."

"Good, then I suppose I must assure you that I will never leave you, there will never be a day when you will not have me."

"Promise?"

"I promise my little one."

"Are they really okay?"

"Yes, would you care to come down with me and see for yourself?" Ciel nodded.

"How much time do we have before my lesson?"

"Dear one, I cancelled the lesson shortly after you came up here, it would have done you no good to attempt learning in such a state.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome, now, let us go down and take our minds off of the unpleasant situation." Sebastian rose from the bed and bent to put Ciel on the floor.

"No, carry me. Just so I can be sure."

"As tou wish, my son."


	6. Chapter 6

"Tell me a story Sebastian." Ciel requested settling into bed.

"What sort of story would you like?" The demon asked sitting next to his son.

"One about you"

"Me?" Sebastian asked in surprise. Ciel nodded.

"Well, I hardly think any story of myself is an appropriate bedtime story."

"There must be something you can tell me." The young Earl said.

"Ciel, the story of my life is filled with evil deeds, each one worse than the previous ones. This family is the only good that has ever happened in it. I do not wish to expose you to such tales. We could read-"

"Shouldn't I know something about you though, since you're my father now?"

"There is nothing worth telling."

"Fine, I'll just ask questions and you answer."

"Ciel-"

"Is your favorite color black, and is it just because you're a demon?"

"No, black is not my favorite color, I'd much prefer red and blue."

"I understand red, but I didn't think you like blue."

"Well, you must understand, each demon is different, not all of us like the same things or act the same way. In fact, some demons do not seem like demons at all, they despise their own kind and take the form of humans to live out their lives among them." Ciel was amazed at Sebastian's words.

"Really?"

"Yes. Their numbers are small but it does happen. Others become disenchanted with the life of evil and do the same. Our favorite color does not have any connection with what we are, it is a matter of preference."

"What's your real name, it isn't Sebastian."

"No, I am not sure you are ready for that information."

"Come on."

"Ciel, I do not wish to-"

"What's it start with?".the demon sighed.

"Ciel, do not become too curious, it is not-"

"Please?" Ciel looked down at the cover sadly. Sebastian placed a gloved hand on his head.

"You certainly are trying very hard aren't you?" The boy nodded.

"Very well, my name does in fact begin with the letter "s" "

"Stephan?"

"Certainly not."

"Shawn"

"Try again."

"Sam?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"You have the first to letters correct." He confirmed.

"Well, that's a bit harder then isn't it?"

"You are over thinking it. What is the obvious choice?" Ciel was drawing a blank on names but didn't want to give up.

"Would you like me to tell you?"

"I can guess, just give me a moment." Sebastian waited for several minutes.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"Yes." Ciel admitted finally.

"I will say a word and all you need to do is change one letter, which letter is your choice."

"Alright, what's my word?"

"Satin."

"Satin?" Ciel asked confused.

"Yes, one letter needs to be changed and you will have my name."

"Satin... It kind of sounds like-" Ciel gasped.

"That is correct."

"You're joking."

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"So I'd stop asking questions."

"A good theory but wrong."

"So, I was adopted by the devil?"

"Yes." A faint smile found Its way to the boy's face.

"You probably should not find this situation amusing, the devil is sitting on your bed."

"I know I shouldn't but I do. Perhaps I'm evil as well."

"You are not evil, you are not exactly what some would call a saint, however evil does not fit in the many words used to describe you."

"So you're king down there?"

"More or less."

"Does that make me-"

"Well, you are my son so yes."

"So... When I die will I be-"

"Ciel, I do not want to hear those words from you. You are too young to think about your own death.

"What will your other children think?" Sebastian tilted his head.

"I have no other children.

"But the books say-"

"The books you have read are fiction. No one alive has any such knowledge of me, otherwise such things would not be written."

"Is any of it true?"

"The belief that I am evil s true yes."

"You can't be completely evil though, if you were, you couldn't love me, or care about our family."

"That is true. I would not be capable of such emotions, you have become the light to my darkness. I am grateful to have the chance to have you as my child."

"Really?"

"I cannot lie. You have made my existence meaningful the past few years. I find myself enjoying the paternal experience at times." Sebastian confessed.

"Can I ask a few more?"

"It is late, are you not the least bit weary?"

"Only a little. Have you ever possessed someone?"

"Certainly not. Those claims are false, humans who seem possessed belong in the asyum. That is not to say the ability is not there, only a handful of demons attempt that and only ever once, it is not pleasant for demon nor human."

"It is time for bed, you have many things to do in the morning. I would advise you to sleep while you have the time." Sebastian turned to leave.

"Do you have horns?"

"Goodnight Ciel."

"Do you?"

"I shall talk to you about my appearence at a later date, when it will not scare you to death."

"I'm not scared of you."

"You do not fear the butler, I promise if yoy were to see the real me, you would never sleep again."

"You're exaggerating."

"I assure you I am not. Good night."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"What's it like down there?" Without another word, the butler blew out the candles and left the room leaving the young boy to wonder


	7. Chapter 7

"Tell me." Ciel demanded following the butler through the manor

"You simply will not let this go will you, three days is a bit much is it not?" Sebastian asked as he straightened the papers on Ciel's desk.

"You have to tell me ."

"No I certainly do not."

"But Sebastian...y-you love me." The Earl said in what he hoped was a sufficiently sad tone. Sebastian sighed kneeling in front of him.

"Must you use that method so often?"

"Is it working?"

"One day you may find that it no longer affects me so. Very well Ciel, because I love you, I shall tell you. Yes, I have very large pointed horns, Hell is what you make it to be and no I am afraid we have run out of chocolate and I am in no hurry to purchase anymore at the present time. After everything that happened last time I-"

"That wasn't my fault, Mey-Rin did it."

"Yes, but only after you decided it would be a good idea to-"

"Mr. Sebastian!' The maid cried out frantically. The demon stood.

"That maid...sometimes I am not certain what I should do with her. It would be much more productive if I simply did it myself. Ciel, you have some studying to do in the library, I expect you to begin within the next ten minutes, after lunch you may have the afternoon to do as you please."

"Do I have to, Finny and I were supposed to-"

"Your studies must come before play. Finny knows this and will wait for you."

"Couldn't I skip studying today?"

"No."

"But you want me to be happy don't you?"

"Certainly, happy and well educated."

"It doesn't seem that those things go together at all." Ciel mumbled.

"Ciel, as Earl, you are obligated to keep up with your education. You know this."

"I hate studying."

"I know, please try your best to tolerate it, it is vital." It was Ciel's turn to sigh.

" fine, but I get chocolate when I'm done"

"I have just explained we have none."

"But you have to go into London today anyway you can get it then."

"No. You have been getting away with having far too much sugar lately, the longer you argue, the less time you will have to spend with Finny and I must go and tend to whatever it is that Mey-Rin has done this time."

"But Sebastian-"

"To the library Ciel, please do not make me take you there. It will not be a pleasant experience." Sebastian warned.

"You wouldn't." Sebastian lifted the boy from the floor and began walking toward their destination. Sebastian ignored the loud protests from the Earl until finally he set him down inside the library.

"Do not leave this room until I come for you. Should you decide not to adhear to this rule, there will be no playing with Finny this afternoon. Before you say anything, think for a moment about how that would make him feel. Is it fair to punish him for your wrong doing?' Sebastian turned and closed the door softly behind him.

"Why must you test me Ciel?" He shook his head.

"The young master is at a difficult age, most children tend to test the waters and see just how far their parent can be pushed." Tanaka replied appearing suddenly.

"It can be very hard to raise a child, especially one who has suffered as he has," Tanaka continued.

"I think you have handled him very well for the most part. You have a firm yet gentle approach he needs that. Please keep up the excellent work. With you caring for him in this way, I have no doubt he will grow into a fine young man."

"Thank you Tanaka, it is good to hear such complements, I doubt my parenting abilities quite often, more so in moments much like this." Tanaka smiled.

"Doubt, the mark of a good parent. If you had no doubt at all, that would be a problem in itself. That is go wrong when there is no opportunity to improve. Many things could happen. The Phantomhives often worried as well. Though well behaved as he was, many doubts for his upbringing were discussed in private between his mother and father."

The real Tanaka was suddenly replaced with the smaller version.

"I shall continue in my attempt to parent him, I thank you for your words of wisdom, I find them most helpful."

' ho" Tanaka said cheerfully before making his way down the hall. Sebastian looked at his pocket watch.

"Lunch will have to be served late today, I simply do not know where the day has gone, my poor Ciel, I hope he is not terribly hungry."


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel sniffled, he dispised being ill. He desided very quickly to blame Finny for the entire ordeal, he was the first to catch it after all. The Earl found that it was far better to suffer with someone than alone, so he was glad in some small way to find that all of his family had to be stuck in there beds as well. All that is except Sebastian.

The demon was currently sitting at Ciel's bedside. He felt bad for the child as well as a great deal of concern. Ciel had had a fever for several days that didn't seem to give him much of a break.

"How do you feel?" Sebastian asked removing his glove and resting his hand on Ciel's forehead

"Hot, tired and very irritated." The boy replied.

"Yes, that is understandable. This temperature you have is becoming a problem indeed. I shall need to call a doctor soon if it does not improve."

"It can't be all that bad. Mey-Rin's took a while.I think-"

"Ciel, do not argue with me."

"I hate the doctor, I always have to answer ridiculous questions several times, he pokes and prods then as if that wasn't bad enough-" the boy was cut of by a sharp coughing fit. After it had ended, Ciel moaned at the pain it caused. Sebastian moved to sit on the bed next to him.

"This is only one of the reasons I am calling the doctor. There are several more. If these coughing spells were to trigger an asthma attack, I- I would be very concerned. I would like to prevent that if possible."

"Those really scare you don't they?" Ciel shifted on the bed uncomfortablely."

"Yes. I can no longer pretend to you that it does not. Anything that could take you from me frightens me more than you can imagine. Before being your butler, I could never have understood the feeling of worry and anxiety that humans show when their young ones are ill. Remember this my Ciel, should anything happen to you, it would truly break me."

"Nothing can break you, you're Sebastian, you fix broken things. At least here you do." Ciel said.

"There are no words Ciel, that can mend a broken heart, nothing exists to mend a broken demon who has lost everything that matters to him. Please do not allow such things to happen. Do not fight me." Sebastian's voice was pleading now, as his red eyes looked into Ciel's blue ones.

"I want only for you to be well. While I have him here, I shall ask that he look at everyone else as well. You will be first priority, please do your best to tolerate his presence."

"Alright, if it bothers you all that much, I'll try."

"Thank you. Try to rest. Would you like me to get you anything?" Ciel shook his head.

"I just want to sleep."

"Of course, sleep will help you regain your health, I shall go and contact the doctor immediately."

By late afternoon, the doctor had arrived and had succeeded in throughly annoying the young Earl before moving on to the servants.

"I am very proud of you Ciel. You handled the situation brilliantly. It was good that he came, Finny as the beginning of pneumonia. You were also getting close. You will all be alright as long as you take your medicine. I hope you will not be difficult." Ciel again shook his head.

"No. I won't be."

"Good. I am pleased to hear that." Sebastian said giving him his first dose.

"That's terrible." Ciel gagged.

"I know, but it will help you. It will also help you to sleep. After you have rested for a while, I would also like for you to attempt to eat. I shall make some soup."

"I don't think I can."

"All I ask is that you try." Ciel agreed and allowed Sebastian to fix the blanket around him.

" you're still upset." Ciel stated.

"Yes, but it is not your fault."

"Why are you this way?"

"I know it is difficult to believe, but even I have days that I feel unhappy and-"

"But why?" Ciel asked.

"Do not concern yourself my son, it is not for you to worry about."

"Are you sure it isn't something I did?" Sebastian began to stroke the Earl's hair softly.

"Yes. I am certain." He knelt beside the bed. A moment later, to his surprise, Ciel sat up and threw his arms around the demon's neck. Sebastian returned the embrace.

"What is this for?

"When I was upset, my mother and father always gave me hugs, it made me feel better. I want you to feel better too."

"Thank you Ciel. It is more than I deserve, you must lie down and sleep now." Sebastian reluctantly released Ciel and leaned him down onto the mattress.

"I love you Sebastian."

"I love you too Ciel, I am fortunate to have you, you have changed my life. Being a parent truly does change everything. I am so afraid of failing you."

"Failing me, because I'm ill?" Sebastian didn't reply.

"You've protected me from many things. Even you can't stop me from being ill, It's part of being human. It's not failing at all, you're caring for me and made me see a doctor. You're a great father. The only way you could fail me is if you left me or stopped loving me."

"That will never happen Ciel, I will love you to hell and back for always. You are my son now, I do not believe I could call you that if I had been planning to leave you. As promised, you will always have me." Ciel smiled as his eyes began to close.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?

"I know you have a lot to do, with everyone in bed, but when you're finished, will you come and sit with me again?"

"Certainly, perhaps while you eat I shall read you a story."

"I'd like that." The young Earl said drifting off to sleep. Sebastian stood up and quietly left the boy to sleep. He never thought he was capable of loving the child that much but as it turned out, Ciel was the best thing that had ever happened to him.


End file.
